espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abolitōrēs
Abolitōrēs '(Full title: Unitas Abrogator - ''Abolisher Unit) is a special military unit of Order's Inquisition that reports directly and follows orders of High Inquisitor himself. The unit is trained in counter-insurgency warfare, guerrilla warfare, infiltration and sabotage, as well as light infantry tactics. Although little is known about the main directives of this unit, it is speculated that it mainly acts as paramilitary organization within the Order with main goal of quelling any type of armed opposition by using intimidation and brutal attacks on suspected enemies of Order. Abolitōrēs troopers also act as bodyguards of high-profile Order individuals and guards of important locations. The notable dark uniform and face mask of Abolitōrēs troopers has become an iconic symbol of Order's brutality, deliberate atrocities and fierce pursuit of its opponents. History First Abolitōrēs units were formed mid Anatolian War, roughly around the same time as Battle of Bursa. During this time they were attached to main Order battle groups and were ordered to secure occupied areas by scanning settlements and more rural areas for hostile activity both from Turkish army infiltrator units and resistance fighters. Later on as war progressed, Abolitōrēs 'were separated from main battle group to act more autonomously. This proved to be a good move as without hindrance of complex chain of command, the ''destroyers could easily form their own units and organize missions by using intelligence provided by main Order battle group, ERR forces and their own gathered intel. At this phase the entire Abolitōrēs unit has grown in size from initial 700 troops to 4500 with a rush of volunteers desiring to participate in counter-insurgency operations. While destroyers were comparably a small organization to Faith Militant Army, they have inflicted a large number of war crimes, including several massacres few of whom were linked to cooperation with renegade FC militants, looting, torture, marauding and several more. The intense brutality of Abolitōrēs both fascinated and horrified many leaders of Order, who decided to limit their number to 3000 once the war was over. Part of this stems from subtle fear, as the vast majority of Abolitōrēs are young and incredibly zealous fanatics who rival even the monks in their tenacity. Lacking the mental conditioning and strict code of conduit of monastic soldiers, destroyers ''might present to be a real threat not only to enemies of the Order, but to the Order itself. Operations During the Anatolian War The unit was formed with the purpose of denying hostile elements from forming in already occupied areas by screening rural areas for potential hideouts, as well as delicate task of destroying Turkish army units that were purposely left behind to sabotage further advance of ERR and Order armies. Usually though many Abolitōrēs were engaged in front line combat together with their Faith Militant comrades and monk soldiers. The unit was involved in many local insurrections that took place during the war, including quelling of both Turkish citizen revolts and unruly ethnic Thracian Roman activity that was often fueled by Filii Caesar encouragement to perform atrocities on their Turk neighbors . A great deal of war crimes were committed during these operations that traumatized thousands, but managed to subdue large parts of population in rather grim way. After the war Once the war was over and Crusader State of Attaleia was formed, bulk of Abolitōrēs forces were transferred to Attaleia to help keep the peace and eliminate any potential opposition. Entire Destroyer corps were engaged in battle against rebel forces during Pacification of Attaleia. Many veteran troops of Abolitōrēs were stationed in the city of Attaleia and their experience proved to be a very helpful in completely exterminating any remains of resistance from Attaleia district once the battle was over. Months after the pacification the number of ''Destroyers was reduced to 3000, with 2500 left stationed at Crusader State to further fight the Anatolian rebels, with other 500 stationed in various location all around occupied Anatolian region. The entire unit was finally fully installed under firm Inquisition command, with renewed command structure with the High Inquisitor himself being the head commander of entire force. To establish a firm hold over the rural regions, Abolitōrēs have started to build base camps from which they launch their operations. Bigger camps act as training facilities to Abolitōrēs initiates. Category:Divine Order of Christ's Blood Category:Characters & Units